Talk:Lizzy/@comment-36384197-20191129225826
Personally I think Lizzy deserved a lot better. Levi never told her beforehand that he wanted to end things, and just immediately decided that saying he had a girlfriend would be the first right thing to do. It wasn't until afterward he finally decided to 'break up' with her, and even then that was ridiculously harsh, following an over 2-minute breakup speech talking about how "wrong" she was when he didn't even have the nerve to end it all sooner. Unappealing? Bland? She's motherly, protective, and has an outstanding voice of justice. Top tier acting skill, great ''hair, and perhaps a lot more if we got the chance to see it. I may not go to the degree that Lizzy went to if a boy did something like that, but I sure as ''all heck ''would've been very upset if my crush, whom I've hung out with and was convinced I was in a relationship with for over 2 months (I think?), '''first '''mentioned a girlfriend and '''then '''said I wasn't right for him. Again, not at all backing up her killing spree, that was really whack, but I can see why she got so upset. Nicole honestly wasn't that great toward the situation either. If anything, she's a lot like Lizzy aside from being more open with inner emotions. Sarcastic, not afraid to insult, loves danger and excitement, maybe she even has her own inner insanity. Every time she spoke to Lizzy, it was with sarcasm or snarky remarks. She was ''never ''sincere with her. She never set up a possible truce between them to prevent the madness, only apologized for her sass once, and even that was really forced on her part, and overall showed Lizzy her more "I'm better than you" side. Toward Lizzy, she was acting more like some snob who gets whatever she wants who's so full of herself that she's not afraid to show off to rivals. I don't understand why they couldn't have hung out more. If anything, if they really tried, they could've been best friends. Like, they could have gone on some bizarre adventure or dangerous trek to talk things over, and stuff might've been cool. But Lizzy never got that chance. Of course, Nicole does regret the things she does and expresses it often to Levi, but in all honesty, I don't fully understand why Levi is okay with her and not Lizzy. They're really alike personality-wise. She even points out that they're similar several times. And what's with the stuff about "if you killed someone its self-defense"? First off, Lizzy only (not even) killed two people before Nicole came around, and she did that to protect her sisters from a possible murderer and a kidnapper who wanted to get her back for 'cookies.' Oh, and who 'actually 'did that exact same thing after both of those? '''L e v i.' Second off, at least she doesn't show it off at all, unlike Nicole who decided to cheer and take a selfie with Lizzy's dying body (also I wanted to point out that she called her "witch" and took that picture while Katie and Mari were still two feet away from their dead sister.). And three: can you really be mad at Lizzy for the first two "kills"? For all she knew, they were a murderer and a couple of kidnappers, both targeting her sisters. Yes, she may have gone too far, but you can't blame her for what she did because she saw them as bad people. Again, her killing after Levi and Nicole is inexcusable, but it could have been avoided. Imagine this: What if, before Levi came into her life, Lizzy was fearing for her and her sisters' lives because they had Neko genes in them? She obviously knew the most about the Neko Purge Group, so what if she was afraid that something like that would come around again? It would explain why she's so good at lying or great with stealthy kills and attacks. She's strong, so maybe she trained herself. She could have trained herself for it and didn't want to share what she was doing so she kept her monotone self as much as possible. Mari mentioned that she was violent and wanted to be the villain a lot as kids, so what if she just thought that the only way to beat what people thought was "right" was to become a bad guy? Could've made a really cool story arc if you ask me, but that's just my theory. The TL;DR of the whole thing is simply, Lizzy was my favorite, she didn't deserve her end but I understand both storywise and IRL situations, and I think she was a really interesting character who probably could have been a freaking overlord if she so desired. Overall, R.I.P Elizabeth Kawaii, the only other mom Mari and Katie had ever known. <3